1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rural mail box with automatic status indication at a remote point. In particular, it relates to a mail box having remote transitory and longer term announcers denoting that mail has been delivered to the mail box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of mail boxes has been designed for use in rural areas. Generally, it has been the province of the owner to determine by visual examination whether a particular delivery of the mail has been made. To assist in this determination, a movable flag is usually provided with the mail box. Upon delivery of the mail, the mailman rotates the flag to its vertical position to indicate that mail has been left in the box. This simple system requires that an owner who is anxious to know about a delivery keep the flag under more or less continual surveillance. This attendance is particularly difficult when the mailbox is located out of direct view from the house or business for which the mail is intended. No practical alarm system has yet been provided for producing, within the residential or business building, a visual and audible alarm, indicating the receipt of mail.